A Crab, a Fish and a Clown
by mitunaonmindhoney
Summary: Kankri has been having problems sleeping, Cronus worries about his (flushed for?) friend and Kurloz tries to help his flush crush. because love triangles are miraculous. But what ship will sail? KurlozKankriCronus
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! :3 I really love love-triangles, and I love CronKri and KurKri, so I decided to make a fic. I hope you like it! please review. also this is my first fic, so please do not be mad if theres ALOT of errors :'3 Also, Im going to make it so the game never happened so they're alive!**

**Kankri POV**

Today had been alright, as you were spending some time with your dear friend, Cronus. You talked and were actually having a conversation that was being held up equally by both sides, much to your surprise. Later though, the conversation dropped as Meenah came through and Cronus was quick to welcome her. Really you could not fathom the tiniest reason in your mind why Cronus put himself and others in triggering and offensive situations...such as right now. You watched as he flirted with Meenah and used suggestive language throughout the conversation. You would definitely talk to him about that later. Even as you were thinking of the future lecture, you were aware that meenah was getting extremely offended and you weren't even surprised when she slapped cronus and stormed off. You sigh.

"You really must approach others in a less offensive way and I believe that you really should try your best to you none triggering-"

"I know, Kan. you been givin me this lecture I don't even how many times but i'm pretty sure Ive memorized it."

"I know but by the way things go after I talk with you, I do not think that you take it seriously"

You watch as Cronus just sighs. You assume that he just wants to be alone now, as he can get angry at times with being turned down, So you politely excuse yourself.

"Well it seems that it is getting late, Cronus. I think I will leave now." He looks at you and smiles

"Alright Kankri. Bye"

"Goodbye" You make the way back to your hive in what takes you about half an hour. When you get to your hive you actually realize how tired you are.

You decide to just go to bed and so you make your way upstairs and to your room. Not caring that you were still in your clothes you flop down on your bed and quickly fall asleep.

_You wake open your eyes to see you are in a clearing. You find it peaceful and you allow yourself to wander through it, observing everything. Then you hear a scream-no screams. You whip your head around to see your friends, but... something is not right. You look closer as you see that they are all covered in their own blood. You scream all of a sudden they all drop to the ground, convulsing and going still. You don't immediately understand but as you make your way over to the bodies, you see as they are all dead, with white eyes. You try to hold back tears that were beginning to sting your eyes, but failed when you see your friend, Cronus, among the dead._

You wake up, fat red tears falling down your face and staining your pillow. _What a horrible dream._ You know it was just a dream but you cannot get the images out of your head. Trembling, you curl up and pull the blanket over you not daring to sleep but to calm your mind. _Maybe I shouldn't sleep for awhile..._

******************************five**_** days **_**later****************************

**Cronus POV **

It had been a few day since your rejection from meenah. Not that you were surprised. You wish that you could just get one person in your quadrants, _just one and I'd be happy... _come to think of it, the only person that can stand you is Kankri, and Kurloz, but that guy is fucking creepy. You decide to find Kankri, as you were feeling lonely and talking to someone would help. You quickly make your way out of your hive and go in search of Kankri.

* * *

**Kurloz POV**

_W__hy, _You pray to the messiahs, _do I have to endure this motherfucking shit?. _For the last motherfucking hour you have been lectured by Kankri. All because you _put a hand on his shoulder. His fucking shoulder, _and now he was explaining that certain trolls can be triggered by direct contact. You figured that he was the only troll triggered by that but you did nothing wrong. You had just thought that he was upset and wanted to comfort him. _What a motherfucking miracle of a plan that was. _But Kankri seriously looked awful. He had dark circles under his eyes and seemed sluggish today, pausing often in his lecture, seeming to forget for a second what he was doing. You were very concered, for you cared about him-a lot. Ever since the accident that caused you to sew your mouth shut, you were avoided like a disease.

that had happened about a half a sweep ago, and you remember how Kankri was there for you still. he always talked a lot, but you didn't mind. you liked that he could carry up both sides of the conversation and he actually learned sign language so you two could communicate better. later you learned that you had flushed feelings for him, but you hid it well. but now you really must figure out what is wrong with him.

* * *

**Kankri POV**

You explained to Kurloz that direct touch can offend others in your speech, but halfway through you couldn't focus, black swimming through your vision. You completely stop talking and Kurloz stares at you with...worry in his eyes? You didn't give him much thought as you felt your eyes close and you fell to the ground. You faintly hear someone call your name as the darkness takes over you.

* * *

**Cronus POV**

What the fucking hell?! You were just walking a second ago when you saw Kankri talking to Kurloz when he _fucking fainted._

"KANKRI!" You shout as you run up to him. Kurloz was kneeling, holding Kankri's head up. Ignoring him, you pick Kankri up and turn to take him back to your hive so you could help him- when Kurloz grabs your shoulder. He keeps making gestures with his hands that you don't understand. He realizes this and and grumbles in frustration. Then he points to himself and then makes a shape with his hands, resembling the outline of a hive. He then points and you realize that you are actually not far from Kurloz's hive. You really don't want to be near the creep, but you know Kankri needs help.

"Alright. Fine." Kurloz quickly led the way and when you get in his hive you set Kankri down on his couch. Kurloz, to your surprise, has a lot of books around his hive. You see that he is skimming through a book labled 'Illnesses and Cures'. He keeps looking from Kankri and back at the book.

"Find anything, yet?" Kurloz nods and walks over to you. He shows you the book and points to a page titled 'Sleep Deprivation/Insomnia'. You take the book and as you read you relax, seeing that Kankri will be fine, he just needs sleep.

* * *

**Please review! I hoped you like it! I will update if requested! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Yay! :3**

* * *

**Kurloz POV**

You were relieved when you realized that Kankri just need sleep and nothing was seriously wrong. Though what would prevent him from sleeping. You pull up a chair and sit so you can keep an eye on Kankri. Also because you don't like that motherfucker, Cronus. You were fairly certain that he was flushed for Kankri from the way, you noticed, how he pays attention to Kankri and looks at him. You did not like this at all. You decide to just watch Kankri sleep. He is frowning and you wonder what he's dreaming of. _What kind of motherfucking dream is he even having...especially to prevent miraculous sleep?_ You now notice that Cronus has also pulled up a chair and is watching Kankri with a look of concern in his eyes. You watch as he starts stroking Kankri's hair. This is starting to piss you off. _Doesn't this fucker know he doesn't have a chance?_ You stand and slap his hand away from Kankri.

He glares at you. "what the hell?" You flip him off and lean over Kankri, brushing the hair out of his face, you kiss his forehead gently, being careful with the stitches on your lips. Then you go and sit back down, giving Cronus a look that says _mine. _He stares at you, shock written all over his face. Then anger. Right before he's about to tell you off, you point to Kankri and shoosh him. Not wanting to disturb Kankri, he stays quiet. For now.

* * *

**Cronus POV**

You sit next to Kurloz and watch over Kankri. He was frowning in his sleep and that made you worry. You reach your hand out and start stroking his hair to comfort him. His frown leaves and he has a peaceful expression and you smile. _I hope he wakes up soon-_ Kurloz smacks your hand and you pull back glaring at him.

"What the hell?" What the fuck was his problem?! You watch as he flips you off. Then he walks and leans over Kankri...and kisses his forehead. Then he sits back down and gives you a look that you clearly know says _mine._ You open your mouth to ask him what the fuck he thinks he's doing, but he just gestures for you to be quiet so you don't disturb Kankri. You stay quiet but you continue glaring at him. Later you are going to get some fucking answers.

* * *

**Kankri POV**

_You are back in the clearing from your last dream. You look around and see none of your friends, alive or dead. But then you hear the screams again. They are loud and you cover your ears, trying to drown them out. You blink and everyone is in front of you. Staring with their white, dead eyes. Tears stream down your face as you wait for this nightmare to end..._

The dream ends and you become aware that you have a horrible headache. You almost don't feel like opening your eyes. For fear of falling asleep, though, you slowly open your eyes and jump slightly at seeing Cronus and Kurloz next to you. Kurloz smiles and waves at you and Cronus has a worried expression.

"Hey chief. How ya feelin'?"

"I am fine, Cronus" You wince from the headache and rub your head. "Um...What happened?"

"...You don't remember?"

"No" You start massaging your temples as Cronus explains that you fainted. You flinch slightly at the look of concern on his face and you hope you did not trigger or offend him. While he explains Kurloz leaves and comes back, handing you a glass of water and you mumble a thanks.

"So Kankri, what made ya faint like that?" You hesitate to answer, not wanting to cause concern.

" I just haven't been sleeping well" You reply. Cronus frowns.

"Kan, you must not be sleepin' at all to faint like that" Cronus says in a joking manor. You look down at your glass of water and stay silent. Out of the corner of your eye you see his face change into a serious expression. "Kan, are you sleeping at all?" You mentally flinch from the concern in his voice. Even Kurloz has a concerned look on his face instead of his usual smile. You hate making people worried.

"No" You mumble. This apparently set Cronus off.

"Why the fuck not Kankri?!" You snap your head up, shocked at the angry tone he is using.

"...I just haven't been sleeping well, Cronus. its fine." You try to reassure, but you can see that this makes him frustrated.

"No Kankri, its not fucking fine. If it was fucking fine you wouldn't have fainted and you wouldn't look like hell. Now tell me whats wrong."

"I don't want to talk about it"

* * *

**Cronus POV  
**

_Why the hell wont he tell you whats wrong?!_ You know something is going on with him. You run your hands through your hair in frustration and take a few deep breaths, trying to calm down. Its not helping that Kurloz is glaring at you, pissing you off even more. You really hate that creep.

* * *

**Kurloz POV**

You glare at Cronus. How can he yell at Kankri? You turn your head to look at Kankri and he looks like he's trying to curl into himself and disappear. You put a hand on his shoulder and start signing to him.

'Its alright motherfucker. He's just worried' You watch his eyes as they follow your hands. Then he signs back.

'I know. I just don't want to talk about it'

'I know. It's fine' You smile and are happy to receive a small smile back from him. You glance over at Cronus and see that he has calmed down. You look back at Kankri when you see him signing again. 'I think i will leave now...Sorry for making you worry'

'No problem motherfucker. Let me walk you back to your hive'

* * *

**Kankri POV **

'Let me walk you back to your hive' You consider it and nod. You didn't want to take any chances accidentally fainting somewhere. You and Kurloz stand and Cronus looks at you.

"I am going back to my hive, Cronus. Sorry for worrying you." Kurloz starts walking and so do you, followed by Cronus. You couldn't wait to get back to your hive and forget the whole incident. You all eventually get back to your hive and you walk inside and then notice that both Kurloz and Cronus have followed you inside. You look at them confused until Cronus answers.

"Listen Chief, I think we need to keep an eye on ya for awhile." Kurloz nods, agreeing.

You shake your head "You really don't-"

"Yes we do" he says sternly.

You sigh "Fine."


End file.
